Kratos
Styx Zelus Bia & Nike |status = Immortal |eye = Violet Purple Any color |hair = Burgundy/Dark Red Any color |height = 6'2" Any height |affiliation = Zagreus and his followers Zeus and the Olympians |weapons = Kataklysmos |species = God |home = Mount Olympus Isles of the Blest, Elysium, Underworld New Olympus Palace, Olympus Fortress, Mt. Olympus |Greek/Roman form = Kratos |appearances = Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |caption = God of Destruction|image = File:Hyperion_87.png |imagewidth = 250}} Kratos is an Olympian God and the personification of Strength and Power, son of Pallas and Styx, and brother of Nike, Bia, and Zelus. He is one of the most loyal followers of the Grand Lord: Zagreus, and he is therefore dubbed one of the Four Olympian Lords that defend and serve his goals, for his strength and loyalty he was granted the Holy Sword Kataklysmos. Biography Mythical Age Along with his mother and his siblings he was noted for her allegiance to Zeus during his War with the Titans, he however became tired of the very little action that serving Zeus broke and along with his two remaining siblings, left Zeus's service to join Zagreus as Nike before had joined with Athena. Percy Jackson and the Olympians Pre-/During The Last Olympian Kratos followed Zagreus in his support, and the support of Zagreus's two Underworld sisters, in aiding the Titans attempted return to power. When Kronos was defeated, Zagreus took his followers and sisters to ground, hiding aboard the Ark. Personality & traits Kratos has a ruthless personality, enjoys destroying people and does not seem to have much patience with battles, all this has also caused friction with the calculative patient personality of his brother and Companion-in-arms: Zelus, whom he criticizes the slowness of. He is very loyal to the Grand Lord, to the point of naming his sword as his "great partner" for having been given to him by their master. Physical Appearance Kratos is a grown man with a dark complexion, and small violet eyes that are cold. His hair is short and spiky burgundy/dark red, sharing this color in the clothes he wears. He always wears his Armour that is hidden by the long robe that he wears. He sports a small scar on his right cheek that can not always be assessed properly. Equipment Kataklysmos Kratos wields the Holy Sword Kataklysmos created by the Grand Lord that he serves from the excess power of the primordial deity known as Tartarus, his sword was described as able to "destroy heaven and Earth" and is the "Sword of Destruction that can kill anything", the Kataklysmos has immense power but its greatest ability is that it can destroy the protons making up atoms therefore only equipment made of the Holy Materials - Adamant, Stygian Iron, and high grade Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold - can stand against it. Destroyer Armour Kratos wears the Destroyer Armour, an armor made of an unknown material that shares appearance with three Constellations in the Night Sky: Leo, Taurus and Aries. The Four Lords claim that the Armors they wear are additionally, three times stronger than a majority of the basic armor worn by both the Twelve Olympians and Twelve Titans. Powers & Abilities Kratos claims that he is the strongest of Zagreus's Four Olympian Lords and is very arrogant because of it, he also has a powerful willpower shared with Asclepius and has been seen surviving Athena's full power in defiance of her proclaimed fate for him, his strength and endurance are without match in the entire of Zagreus's army. *'Godly Abilities' - Kratos has the Immortality, Healing factor, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Agility of a Deity. He is physically the most powerful of the Four Lords that serve Zagreus, his endurance, loyalty and willpower so great that he could survive the full power of Athena herself. *'Prowess in Combat' - Kratos is well practiced in wielding a double-edged Sword, a sword that can cut both ways, therefore using its thick and immense strength to carve aggressively through the enemies before him. *'Pure Energy' - Kratos is confirmed to be able to generate attacks based on pure energy, blasting enemies with crimson plasma and pure force. Trivia *'Kratos' is an individual that cares about no one, only destroying enemies. Category:Greek Deity Category:Roman Deity Category:Males Category:HubrisP